The dishwasher (RiderXGrandma
by littlegraycat
Summary: i hope this doesnt get deleted idk,,,, uhm so ye ?/


The day was bright, and the sun shined through the shutters of Rider's window, falling in long rectangular beams on his shrine to _Dark Souls_. He let out a sigh, feeling a deep void in his heart. Usually video games would help him get his mind of things, but even when he tried, he just kept dying as his mind wandered. _But I'm a pro gamer!_ he thought _There's no way something as ludicrous as… l-l-ov-_ he just couldn't bring himself to say it. But as much as he tried to suppress the urge, he knew deep inside that he was in love with Grandma. His mind filled with thoughts of Grandma as he slid his long, slender yaoi hands down his thighs. '_A-ah!~'_ he yelped as his fingers grazed the center of his exposed boxers. His light brown cargo pants hung around his ankles as he slipped his thumbs into his plaid underpants. He thought about Grandma. His unruly cabbage-like hair. The way he walked. The way you could just _know_ he was a woman's man, no time to talk. His fingers gripped around his dick. It was about as long as WiIlliam Henry Harrison's time in office. He brought his fingers up to his mouth to taste his precum, salty yet sweet, when he heard his doorbell ring. 'Hello-oo, it's me, Grandma, I brought one of those pies you like.' He gasped as he pulled up his pants and ran to open the door. He unlocked the door with a precise twist of the latch and Grandma stepped in. He gazed up and his breath seemed to stop. Grandma was just so stunningly handsome. He walked through the house and deposited the bright white pie into Rider's fridge. Rider pulled up his jaw from the ground, closed the door and walked over to where Grandma was standing. Grandma glanced down to Rider's crotch and raised an eyebrow. _SHIT! I literally never wear a belt and my pants are five sizes too large for my lanky white boy physique! My cunning plan to hide my hard on has failed!_ Rider screamed at himself internally. Grandma slowly sneaked a hand over to Rider's member and leaned in to whisper in his ear 'Need some help getting rid of that, bae?'. Rider let out a small moan and nodded as quickly as he possibly could without dislocating his neck. Grandma grabbed the back of Rider's head, entangling his fingers in his hair, his other hand still slowly massaging Rider's shaft. With a sudden gasp, Grandma smashed his lips onto Rider's. He looked like a chicken pecking at corn on the cob. Rider thought it was so hot. 'Mm, babe, I have this new thing to show you' Grandma said in a sultry tone, now taking Rider's hand and walking him over to the dishwasher. Rider moaned in excitement, he loved it when Grandma got kinky with him, like when he would make a pie, topped with whipped cream infused with Riders semen and forced him to eat it. in fact, that was the pie that was in Riders fridge at that moment. The thought of something new to spice up their sex life sent shivers down his spine. Grandma bent over seductively and opened the dishwasher with one hand, the other resting on Rider's dick. 'Okay, there's this thing I discovered,' Grandma said in a stern voice 'Mhm-aah~' Rider moaned as Grandma stroked his still hard cock. 'if you just let your dick rest inside the dishwasher, the hot water will run over your dick' Grandma whispered. without response, Rider quickly thrust his member out of Grandma's hands and into the dishwasher, pressing down 'normal wash' and 'extra rinse'. The hot water began to flow and he let out a series of small whimpers, his now scalded dick turning bright red from the water. 'Mm f-fuck' he whispered, Grandma stroking his own cock. Grandma slammed the dishwasher door on Rider's dick, completely severing it. Rider climaxed just as his dick was torn apart, a mixture of cum and blood flowed out from between his not very muscular thighs. He rolled on to his side, panting for air as Grandma finished too, while moaning out 'ur hair is fuckin ugly' , then collapsing on the ground next to Rider, both their bodies convulsing, Grandma in pleasure, and Rider in a mix of pleasure and pain. Rider nestled his head into grandma's chest, blood surrounding them like a velvet ret sheet, his dick still spinning and boiling in the dishwasher.


End file.
